Tale of eternal fire
by Horses8
Summary: Clary is the princess of hell and can control fire along with some other wicked powers. No one knows the truth but her family. She is falling for her brother friend, but which one. What will happen when the truth comes out and clarys destiny comes true? Warnings talk of heaven and hell, language, talk of gay relationship. Wings AU RATING CHANGED!
1. Chapter 1

These characters belong to Cassandra Clare

Windy is inspired by Wednesday aduAd

Madix, phebee/ aunt bee/ bb, Ajax, tinny/ tinny queen are all mine

Plot is mine please don't steal

R&R

Warnings, language, talk of heaven and hell- please do not read if this will upset you. This is not to offend anyone or what they believe- talk of gay relationship

Hello there it's the Narrator I would like to explain a bit about the people of this story before we jump right in. It can get confusing easy.

Living clary's life was a living hell, literally hell. Her dad was a former prince of the fiery kingdom. He gained control when his father died, making him king. Clary was the princess and Jon, her brother, was now the current prince. Clary had never known her mother, her family would never really speak of her. Jon's mom was a demon, literally, her name was Lilith, she was dead.

They lived in the mundane house on the surface of the human world. One of the richest neighborhoods in New York, so I guess her house wasn't technically normal. Her house in hell was well, something for a different tale.

Clary's dad connected the world's together with of all things a secret passage behind bookcases (extremely mundane) for easy access in case of invasion. Invasion of what you may ask? Demons? Robbers? Nope, an invasion of the Hunters, as Clary called them. The hunters are angels (of course) who's job is to hunt down demons and send them to back to Hell. They could invade the house because sometimes Clary's Dad, whom they call Valentine, would let the demons out in crazy numbers or something else against the laws. He is literally the King of Hell, he obviously does not play by the rules. The only thing Clary liked about school was that she got to see her best friend Isabelle Lightwood. No one but her family knew she was a princess or the powers she possessed.

I bet you are wondering what are those powers, well I'll tell you She could control and command demons, see ghosts, lost souls and when death was approaching or just happened (like each person with genetics form the hellfire kingdom ). But the coolest power of her's was that her could control anything made from ash, that was previously burned/ burnt down, she could control fire and make it appear out of her fingertips and the palm of her hands. She was the only one in her family with these powers she was the "gifted one". Which meant that she was capable of holding such strong rare powers and she (according to her dad's stupid stories) had some kind of destiny or whatever.

Jon was the keeper of the necrotic time. If you died and was sent to hell he could send you back or let you pass through. The Necrotic time was the determined time you would die, it could not be changed and was also in the book the angels possesed. He would check the book for you accused crimes/ sins and to insure it was your proper time to die. It sounded really creepy but he couldn't kill you unless you lived longer then the book stated. One may ask what determined the time in the book, that was something no one on either side knew, they just knew when someone was born the time would appear in the book unless they were not meant to be.

Val was the controller of the damned cup, it would keep you trapped in hell to fill your punishment, hence the name. He also had the power to turn ghost, lost souls, or the damned into demons. This power would be gained by Jon as the first born when Val passed away. If Jon passed away clary would get it until one of their children was of age to obtain it. Lost souls where the souls that could travel between all three worlds willingly.

Val's brother, Madix, had the same powers but not for humans, for animals, bugs, ect. Madix was Married to a fallen angel named Phoebe. When she married into the family the council determined she was capable of powers and granted her ability to control elements- wind, earth, and water (Not fire). Together they had a child named Windy.

Windy was blessed with the powers (the worst and craziest- in clarys opinion-

not a blessing) She could control blood, or anything that blood touched. So she was basically and assasin, she could stop organs, remove blood, explode people you name it she can probably do it. She was also the keeper of illness. She could not give illness to living humans or animals, or angels ,only to the dead. She was the keeper of all things rotten or decayed. She was able to combine her powers to give an illness called the Rot. It was unlike tissue death that could be contracted in human life, it started at any point she picked and slowly spread from cell to cell. It could cause many symptoms and have a varying speed of progression, both of which she picked. Once the Rot consumed the body it would be dropped into the demon pits to be eaten. The person would eventually "re-spawn" and the process would repeat until she removed it.

The council are all the Ghost of the family, they live in a house on the top of the death drop (deadly cliff). Even though they had supernatural powers they died technically but did live forever because they became a ghost.

Ghost where just the souls who had a place but weren't damned or demons yet, or was relieved of punishments.

Demons, well that is self explanatory, they could travel to the human world when ordered or released through one of the many gates (nothing could leave hell unless permitted so, even if they died they would just respawn basically and continue life.) Demons, lost souls or ghost could have been a human or a fallen angel.

A fallen angel was very rare as you had to commit a very brutal crime to be condemned from Heaven. As a child Clary had to learn about Angels a bit. They are different types, Warriors who protected their kingdom, hunters who protected and enforced demon laws and attacks, gardens who protected humans, servants to the kingdom and others she didn't care to remember.

Clary's Uncle Madix gave her a dog for her 18th birthday. He was really dramatic and called it a hound of hell. Clary loved her, she was a newfoundland- leonberger mix. Clary named her Tinny Queen, because she is not tinny and she is Clarys queen. Tinny could travel to the dimensions, see and detect anything supernatural as well as some other powers to be found looked just like a normal dog and acted like one too but the best part was she could travel through objects at will, including dimensions, space, solid objects etc. Clary loved to full people with Tinny's name because tinny was able to put her paws on the shoulders of a six foot tall man with ease when she stood on her hind legs. Tinny could let herself out when she needed to use the bathroom and clary never had to worry because she would eat demons and souls for breakfast, whenever someone was in trouble they could get fed to her, no one fucked with Tinny. Tinny didn't really like anyone, did she put up with people, yes. One person she loved was Isabelle, she also liked Jon's best friend Sebastian.

Anyways that should be enough information so you aren't confused, on with the story

Clary's point of view

Clary angrily slammed her alarm clock, she hated getting up. She showered and put on some light makeup. Makeup to Clary was mascara and black eyeliner, Makeup to Izzy was the Ulta store. She couldn't decide what color to wear

"Tinny I need some advice!" she yelled. Not a moment later the huge black blob popped up wagged its tail.

"Should I wear black?' Clary heald up one finger, she trained tinny to communicate with options, "Or dark Gray?", Clary held up two finger. She looked at the colors again.

*Bark* Tinny wagged her tail. "Your right girl, black it is" Clary rubbed Tinny's head. Clary picked black leather pants, black tank top with silver glitter detailing. She had cheer after school so she packed her black workout clothes in her Louis Vuitton (**hope I spelled that right, too poor to have one)** cheer bag. She did cheer because Jon, Seb and Jace- who she didn't really care for, all played football. Izzy and her got to spend time together so it made it worth how hard she had to try not to burn anyone's hair off. She brushed her wavy copper red hair and pulled half of it back with a clip. Clary put on her favorite velvet choker, grabbed her phone, gym back, matching purse and her favorite black, red bottomed heels (**Red bottoms are louis vuitton, i'm just gonna write LV insted now)** and went down stairs. It was monday which meant Izzy was getting them breakfast. She put on her shoes and took her two bags out to her car. It was a chrome painted Bentley New Continental convertible. She had the same car in a hard top for when it rained. Clary went back inside to get her LV backpack and sunglasses. She looked at her collection and decide on some LV sunglasses that had rhinestones that covered the frames. **(Which probably don't exist)** She decide since she would have the top down she should be flashy, cuz why not.

It appeared Jon took the yellow Lamborghini Roadster SVI. Jace had one in red and Seb had one in green. It made his eyes look beautiful when he was in the green car.

Clary parked in her spot, rado booming when Izzy rolled up next to her. She had the same care as Clary but the paint looked like someone had dumped glitter on the car.

"Hey Babe, really black again?" Izzy was in a blue crop top, matching blue red bottoms, and the same leather pants clary had on, "twins!" She squealed. They pretty much had the same clothing because they shopped all the same stores. She handed Clary her food. "Well tinny picked the top and she picked black one" Clary shrugged. "OMG! You just reminded me! That gift I ordered her came in." she opened her trunk and started digging for something. She pulled out an orange box with Louis Vuitton across it. "Izzy no, you shouldn't have" Clary couldn't believe her. Her mom was the best lawyer in New York and Her dad was the best Heart surgeon in the US. Clary's dad was the dean of students at Harvard. "But I did now open!" Clary undid the ribbons and opened the lid. Staring back at her was a thick black color with rhinestones covering it. There was a dog tags in the box. One shaped like a crown that said Tinny Queen on one side and LV on the other. The second said Property of Clary and had her address on the other side. "OmG IzZy! It's beautiful **(honestly if you requested I'm sure they would make this) **"Thank you so much!" She put the tags down she hugged Izzy "Don't mention it." Clary was holding the calor in her tiny pale hands.

"Wow Fray, kinky aren't we?" Jace said with a sly smile.

"This isn't mine, dingleberry" she put it back in the box "Jace it's obviously too big for her, hers probably is at home." Jon's second favorite pastime was to piss her off in public because she can't burn his ass with her fire hands. They went to the building, "Clare I'm gonna go touch up my makeup save me a spot in first bell" Izzy ran off. Clary put the calor in her trunk locking it in.

"Hey Clary" She turned around to see warm chocolate brown eyes looking at her. "Hey Seb" she smiled. You wouldn't think his brown eye would look good with his emerald green car but, shit they looked sexy ."You look nice today Clary" and with that he walked away. Clary followed from a bit away so she could see his perfectly sculpted ass.

Cheer sucked, school sucked she was glad to be home. Clary was sitting at the bar eating her cookies *buzz* she picked up her phone.

Aunt Bee [ hey can u come over I need to talk to u about something, asap]

[Sure, be over in a min ]

Clary finished her snack and went to the library. She went to the book shelf the had the tunnel which went to Aunt BB's house.

"Aunt Bee I'm here" Clary walked into the earth toned house. Her aunt quickly grabbed her into a hug before she could escape it. "Come sit in the living room with me" Clary walked to the couch and sat with Ajax, a Irish wolfhound who belonged to Windy.

"So I have been worried about Windy, I think she needs some more time with people ya know-" Aunt Bee started. The door opened cutten her off. "Windy why are you covered in blood, again?" Windy had blood on her shirt, pants, shoes, hands, face and in her hair. Something Clary was used to.

"How much time do you have?" Windy said in her monotone voice.

"What did you do now?" Aunt bee was rubbing her forehead.

"An experiment"

"Of? Why?"

"Dying"

"Windy you can't just kill people for science or to use your powers" Aunt bee was so tired of this shit.

"They are already dead, mother" her voice didn't have one sliver of emotion at any point.

"Go clean up, be sure you are ready for tomorrow as we discussed."

"I'm dying my hair" windy went up and steps and Ajax followed.

Clary looked at her aunt "Clary I enrolled Windy in school with you, she will start tomorrow I have everything filled out an complet, will you please be her guide and show her around.?" Aunt Bee was pealdong with Clary.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Mortal instruments characters belong to cassandra clare

Windy inspired by Wednesday Addams -Note everything she says in monotoned like wednesday addams, unless stated otherwise

Madix, Phebee, and the dogs are my own. Plot line powers belong to me

Warnings- Talk of heaven and Hell, mention of gay relationships, Language, death

Bestie= Izzy

Asshole= Jace

seb= Sebastian

B.B.(big bro) = Jon

Nerd= Simon

Chapter 2

Clary can't believe she told her Aunt she would look after Windy at school. She could just see her getting into it with their rivale group, Aline and her skanks.

The Gang

[Guys my aunt enrolled Windy in school, she starts tomorrow]

BB [She did what!]

Nerd [That's the weird cousin right?]

[Yes]

[We have to help her]

Asshole [Is she hot]

BB [deff not ur type dude]

Izzy [ jon is right, her makeup is killer tho]

[Aline and her things will make fun of her]

Seb [Dont worry, we can help her]

[she is strange and has never went to anything but homeschool]

Nerd [Is she still into that weird shit?]

[im not sure, we shall find out see you guys tomorrow]

Clary pulled into her spot and got out of the car. The gang all came over and surrounded her car.

"So is she here?" Seb asked

"No you would know" Jon answered. Slowly a black Hummer with tinted windows, black wheels and black trim pulled next to Izzy's car. Clary walked over to the driver's side of the car and the rest of the group followed. The door opened and a girl who was about five six stepped out. She had on black combat boots covered silver studs, black ripped up skinny jeans, a tiny lather crop top, and a black leather jacket that said "Demon of Hell's fire" on the back with fire under the words. Her belly button was pierced was well as her septum and one corner of her lip. Her ears had a silver bar on each side at the top, small-ish gages in the lobs. The rest of the ear had about five piercings up each side as well as the tragus and the helix. She had a thick leather cuff with spikes around her wrist and a necklace that was a silver skull with a victorian looking key. Her thick black Hair was teased into a little bump in the front, the rest down showing off her blood red streaks. She had a full face of makeup on. Her contour, highlighter and black winged eyeliner could kill. Her eyeshadow and lipstick matched her blood red streaks.

"Sup fuckers, I'm Windy" Jace and Seb starred as Simon tried to form words

"I'm Isabelle, but just call me Izzy" Izzy smiled Clary could tell she was shocked.

"Sebastian" he waved

"Simon is that you?" Windy asked the guy in big nerdy glasses. "Yes it's still me" he tried not to seem nervous, she always made him nervous.

Jace stuck out his hand "I'm Izzy's adopted brother Jace, But you can call me, anytime" He winked. Windy made no movement to shake his hand. In her monotone voice she inquired "What does that offer include, fuckboy?"

"Anything you want babe" Jace had to admit she was not usually his type but she was sexy as hell in all that leather. Windy's eyes gleamed "Anything?" their was still no emotion in her voice.

"Okay now that we have met we should all get to class" Jon cut her off before she got to weird, he wanted to keep Jace around, well until football season was over.

They had taken their seats in history class when they heard the thunder of heels on the floor. Aline and her two girls walked in Kaylie and Helen. "Who is this nasty goth bitch in my seat?" Aline stopped her foot. "I'm the fear you can't even imagine" Windy spat back coldly as she unwrapped a sucker and put her feet on the desk.

"Class be seated and be quiet it's my time to talk." Mr. Jones waved the trio to the back of the room. "We will be doing a project on medieval torture. I have assigned partners, no switching. The directions are on the paper." He handed out the stack "Izzy and Simon. Sebastian and Clary. Jon and Kaylie. Helen and Aline. Jace and Windy. Oh yeah Guys this is Windy she is new, she was home schooled, make her feel welcome and all that. Any Questions." Windy's hand went up in the air. "Yes Windy" Mr. Jones asked. "If we make a real life working prop can we get extra credit?"

"Sure I guess, whatever" Mr. Jones sat down at his desk and put his headphones on.

"We meet again babe." Jacce pulled his chair next to her.

"Apparently you life to live you life dangerously" Windy said

"I also know a hot girl when I see one" Jace wincked

Windy rolled her eyes "Well angel face I will only warn you once, I am not the type of girl you are looking for"

"We shall see" Jace smercked.

Windy looked at the project "I want to do rat torture" She stated. "Why?" Jace asked. "Because I want to make a prop for demonstration purposes."

"Then why can't we make that head chopping off thingy"

"Because the rats will make more blood" She said with a wicked smile. "My place after school, we can work on the model" She wrote down an address for Jace then left.

Meanwhile

"So Clary do you want to come over after school to my place after school before the game? I need some help on that math homework" Seb asked her

"Yeah I sure can" Clary smiled, she couldn't believe it. Her crush was inviting her over!

At Seb's house

"Clary dear Sebastian is in his room, let me show you the way."

"Thank you Mrs. V" Clary opened the door to see seb wiping off his body with a towel he was shirtless and in workout short. "Hey, sorry I just finished my workout" he said. "It's fine" She replied. She sat on his bed. It was actually more than fine, it was a chance to look at his muscled body. He sat down on the bed next to her. "So I kind of left my homework at school. Do you want to do something else."

At Windy's House

"Hi, Im Jace, I'm here to work on a project with windy" Jace put on this best parent charm.

"She is in the basement, follow me dear." She lead the way. Jace followed and walked down the steps into the darkness where he could hear metal sounds. "Windy are you down here?" Jace asked, he felt like this was a trap. "Yes" He heard a girls voice say "Why are the lights off?"

"I like to let the darkness consume me" She said coldly, she flipped the light switch. Jace was looking at a room which was surprisingly starel white. In a big glass case there was a collection of knives. Chains of all kind on the side wall, a steel table with a drain on the other. Jace saw a door by the stairs he just came down. "So are you going to kill me or something?" Jace was sort of creeped out. "Do you want me to?" Windy asked back with gleaming eyes. "Ehr, not today. So what do you use all these chains for?" Jace wiggled his eyebrows at the last part of the question. "To weight down the bodies" She said with a smile "Do you have something else in mind?"

In the Boys locker room before the friday night game

"Jace how was Windy's house?" Jon ask

"Good, I didn't get any action yet, apparently she is the dominant one, or it's the vibes I get from her." Jace answered with his sly smile.

"Definitely get those vibes." Seb said as he took his shirt off to change. He was eight red lines down his back, they weren't to the point of bleeding but almost.

"Holy shit! Dude what happened to you back?" one of the other players asked.

"Weren't you with Clary after school?" Jace asked with his smirk.

"Yes" Seb smiled. He had liked Clary for the longest time.

"MY BABY SISTER GAVE YOU THOSE!" Jon yelled

"Yes but it's not what you think" Seb stammered

"YOU HAD SEX WITH CLARY" Jon was pissed

"No I didn't she never took any close off dude chill."

"Details now!" Jon demanded

"I was shirtless from my workout and we just made out and she gave me those scratches."

"If you ever touch her inappropriately, clothes on or off, have sex with her, I will KILL YOU. That goes for all of you not jus him. Jon spat as he looked at his players

"Did someone say Kill?" A girls voice rang out.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own shit :)

Previously on Tale of eternal fire

Details now!" Jon demanded

"I was shirtless from my workout and we just made out and she gave me those scratches."

"If you ever touch her inappropriately, clothes on or off, have sex with her, I will KILL YOU. That goes for all of you not just him. Jon spat as he looked at his players

"Did someone say Kill?" A girls voice rang out.

**( What is this tv, lol)**

"Windy!" Jon yelled as the guys in the room turned to see a girl in the men's locker room.

"That's my name, don't wear it out" she countered. She was standing next to the weird water boy who always had nose bleeds and was probably only on the team because he was the principal's son. The principal knew his kid couldn't play sports so Jon, as a good team captain, included him anyways. They moved closer to Jon, Jace and Seb. "What are you doing here?" Seb asked her as many guys scrambled out of her way. "Well I heard people talking about my dear friend Death, thought I'd stop in and see what it was about" she gave a sly smile. Someone from the back of the room yelled "Doesn't the homeschooled freak know the rules?". Windy smiled "Honey I don't follow any rules, especially not ones that are made by old men trying to protect their own ass's". Jon huffed "Windy please get out, go to the girls room and bug Clary and Izzy or something else". She stepped closer into the middle of the room "Well I need something before I leave" she stated bluntly. "What is that?" Jon was trying his best not to sound nervous. Windy looked over to see a shirtless Jace, still in his jeans and shoes. She walked over and grabbed his belt loops "We need to talk" she pulled Jace off the bench and to the door. "This can wait, I need my star player! The game is in 30 minutes!" Jon protested. "Then don't stop me, I'll be back. Your just wasting time." She said as she passed through the door. Jace was still speechless and Windy pulled him down the hall and to the door that went to the attic. She opened it with no trouble, pushed Jace inside.

Jace was kinda freaked out but didn't say anything because she just opened a door that is always locked like a prison and just walked into a boy's locker room. Jace could only see a small patch of light at the bottom of the door. He felt Windy's hand on his chest, pushing him against the wall. "Windy-" he began but she put her finger to his lips. "I will do the talking" she whispered into his ear "understand?" She took the bottom of his ear in-between her teeth.

Jon was panicking, as the door closed everyone went back to normal with the team. He picked up his phone and dialed clarys number as he ran into the Hall.

"Wha-"

"Windy randomly appeared in the locker room and took Jace into the Hall and now they are gone!" He said cutting her off.

"How did she get in?" Clary asked

"Hall now!" Jon gave as an answer

Clary made up some excuse to get away from the girl as she ran into the Hall to find Jon pacing. The waterboy, he was having a nose bleed, there was some on the floor" Jon whispered. Holy shit Clary thought not again. "Why would she do that!?" She knows how dangerous it is!" Clary was pissed. "Did anyone see her?"

"I think we would know if someone saw my cousin pop up from a blood drop in the middle of the floor!" Jon was so mad, Clary could tell. Windy was really young when they found out she could do almost anything with blood, even travel through loose blood, like drops or puddleds. Windy was one of the most powerful members of the family.

"You will never talk about this moment in here again, understand?" Windy asked. Jace smiled "Of course babe" he was hoping if he put on his charm he would live another day. He leaned forward and kissed her neck, making her arch into him. He loved when girls did that. He bit her softly "Babe we need to head back"

Jon was so busy going over what happened with Clary he didn't see them at first when they started to walk up the hall. Jace went into the locker room to finish getting ready. "Windy! You know you can't just appear like that!" Jon was going to lose his cool. "I have no idea what you are talking about about" and smiled "good luck tonight". she just walked away, how could she act like she didn't just do that. Jon went back into the locker room to find Jace. He was almost ready. "What did Windy want that was so important?!" He almost yelled. "Don't you worry Jon. We have a game to win! Party at you place if we win right?" Jace handed Jon his helmet. "Yeah dad is out of town for the next 5 days"

The team won the game so Jon was having a small get together with invited people only. Him, Seb, Jace, Clary, Simon, Izzy, windy (just to keep her from spilling to his aunt) Alec and his boyfriend Magnus.

He was watching Clary and Seb dance very carefully. Windy and Jace have been taking turns making out and kiss each other necks for about thirty minutes. He saw movement from Seb. He saw his baby sister grinding on him, since everyone else was at least buzzed if not tipsy he decided to make everyone place spin the bottle. "Seb why don't you spun first" Jon told him after he finally got Izzy's drunk ass into the circle. It landed on Windy. Seb smiled "truth or dear?"

"I pick dare, I'm not a bitch" windy spat at Seb. "Dare you to tell us what you and Jace talked about when you disappeared!" He said. "Dude that's so lame." She looked disappointed. "Who said we actually talked" she smiled as she unzipped the front of her crop top. Under the zipped portion was multiple big hickeys. "Um, okay then. Your spin" Windy zipped her top back up and spun the bottle as the rest of the gang continued their drinks. In this version while he bottle was spinning you had to drink. It landed on Jon. "Truth or Dare?" Windy asked him. "Dare!" She smiled "Okay, Magnus, right?" She asked looking at the man wearing to much glitter. He nodded. "Pick a body part or section" she requested "hip bone" he countered. Turning to Jon "I dare you to stand up in front of everyone and lick Sebastian's hip bones as sexy as you can." Izzy and Clary laughed so hard they could have cried and both boys choked on their drinks. "Stand up Seb, I'm backing down" Jon warned. Both boys now standing, Seb pulled his shirt off to show his v lines to the group. Jon walked a few steps away, "Lay down on your back" Seb did as he was told. Jon crawled the floor over to Seb. He put his chest on Seb enough he could feel it being their, snaking up Seb's body. Jon started his tongue at the top of the left hip bone, dragging it down to the beltline. He moved his tongue across Seb's beltline and up his other hip bone. A needle hitting the floor could have been heard, as everyone watched. Jon had never told anyone he was bi. He just hopped no one could see how hard this single action made him. "Very good" Windy told him as the boys came back to the circle. Jon spun the bottle it landed on Jace. "Dare" Jace said without question. "I dare you to go into the closet down the hall with who ever this land on. You can either play "7" minutes in heaven or work out a problem you have with each other. I will allow 30 minutes if it's the last option." Jace looked at Jon "Deal" Jon spun the bottle and it came to a slowing stop, in front of Clary. Jace looked at her "30 minutes on the timer Jon" and walked to the closet.

The stood in silence after the door closed. "So I guess I want to ask why do you hate me to much" Jace asked clary. "Honestly I don't hate you." Clary answered. "Then why act like it?" Jace was so confused. "Because I have to, you sleep with the cheer co-captains, I have to pretend to hate you. If they think I have any kind of like for you, they will make school a hell." Clary was being very honest with Jace. "I guess that makes since then" Jace was trying to process this. "I am going to ask you why you lead the girls on if you don't actually call them back or have a relationship, why play games?" It was a they complained about in the dressing rooms. "Because the girl I was most if off limits" Jace answered. Clary was confused, who could Jace want. "Who is it?" Jace just gave her a big smile. "Well it's you, I'm Jon's best friend, I can't like you that way, it's forbidden." Clary was so glad the closet didn't have a light, she was blushing with widened eyes. Jace kissed her softly. At first she was just shocked. Her dream crush, who was her brother best friend liked her. Clary kissed him back, the more they kissed the closer Jace backed them against the wall. Clary didn't pull away when she hit the wall, she deepen the kiss. She felt her powers waking up. The fire was coming through her veins. She loved when the fire did, it make her feel more alive. Clary had her hand in Jace's hair, she pulled on it. He moved and deepened the kiss. He slid his hand down to her butt and gripped it making her gasp. Jace noticed the background of his eyelids seemed lighter. He broke the kiss and gasped "Clary, you hair is on fire!".


	4. Must read

Hello reader this is important!

The rating of this story has be changed!


	5. Chapter 4

Jonathan could not stop staring at Alec and Magnus, this night was a mess. Clary and Jace were sent to the back room closet to make up or whatever. Izzy had grabbed Simon by the shirt and dragged him to the backyard. They all sat awkwardly on the floor. "Sebby why don't we take a walk to my house I have something that would intrigue you." Windy smiled. "Uh. okay." Seb grabbed the whiskey off the table next to him and followed her, then there was three. Magnus was whispering to Alec and biting his earlobe. Jon couldn't take anymore, he got up and went to him room. He was in the bathroom going to take a cold shower to feel better. He turned the water on and took off his shirt. "Jon" Alec beagin, "can we talk?" He was standing in the doorway, this black skinny jeans and tightly fitted button up shirt that outlined his muscles. "Yeah sure, I was about to shower" Jon was praying to lucifer that Alec couldn't see his problem. Alec came closer to Jon "So Jon when are you going to tell them all?" Alec smiled it was beautiful. "I don't know what your talking about" Jon began "That your gay? That you are interested in me?" Jon blushed "I am not interested in you, don't flatter yourself." Alec came closer "Bullshit, you have been checking me and Magnus all night, can't keep your eyes off us." Alce knew it was true. "I just wanted to know what all the whispering was about" Jon stated, that was true but he was also checking them out. Alec had backed him to the wall. He used one hand to tilt Jon"s chin, leaning to his ear he whispers "Just admit it". Jon was lost in his voice and his touch. Alec kissed Jon's neck, Jon relaxed and moved against Alec's body for more sensation. Alec smirked into Jon's neck. Alce usually isn't this brave, the alcohol helped, as well as Magnus's encouragement. Magnus knew Jon liked them, he was determined to have the younger boy. He usually didn't share well, at all, but Jon was something else. Within the blink of an eye Alec and Jon had turned the small action into a full blow makeout. Jon broke the kiss first he turned off the shower. Alec grabbed his hand pulling him into his room. Alec was pushing off Jon's pants leaving him in his socks and boxers. Jon grabbed and pulled at Alec's shirt, buttons from the fitted black shirt going all over. Alec pushed Jon on the bed and climbed in, also in just his boxers.

Meanwhile

"Clary your hair is on fire…." Jace was so confused how was she something like him what was he. "Uh you must have had too much to drink Jace that's silly" She was trying to play it off. "I'm not dumb Clary, I see it right now. Your like me aren't you, not human" Jace was being really blunt about this. "What are you then" She let out breathy words. He gave a toothy grin, it was so hot. "Let's just say being angelic comes natural to me" The words suddenly clicked "Oh my god your an angel?" His eyes light up "You shouldn't be able to touch me, hold me, kiss me. How am I not burning you?" Demon and angels couldn't couch like that. It burned each other, the longer they touched the stonger it got. "Wait so your a demon?" Jace was so confused. "Half actually, my mother was fully human." Clary was honestly confused "Are you sure you can't feel the heat of my fire?" Clary asked. "No I can't, wanna see how far we can get?" Jace smirked. Clary almost freaked, "Jace if we did anything they would kill you, or me, or both." Jace new she was right. The laws were very strict about angels and demons having interaction. Very bad things would happen if an angle ever has a child that has demon blood in its veins, the result could be catastrophic. The king long ago created the injection that caused what is known as the burning mutation. For a angel to touch something so impure as a demon or one with demon blood would burn the skin of both. The longer the touching happens the worst the burning becomes, legend has it the brother of the current king was permanently scarred on one side of his body from intimate interaction with a demon blooded, he was cast out of heaven, no one knows what happened to him but Jace suspects he became a fallen. "Jace let's just go to bed and talk about it tomorrow" Clary went toward her room, she didn't want to do anything right now but process this day. Jace went to Jon's room, he opened the door to see him and Alec in bed. Jace closed the door and stared at it trying to understand what he just saw. He decided to go see if he could stay in Clary's room. He knocked on the door and went it. She was in her pajamas and laying in bed. "What do you want!?" She whined. "I just wanted to know if I could stay in here tonight." Jace said apologetically. "Hummm, fine, but keep your hands to yourself." and with that Clary rolled over and Jace stripped down to his boxers and climbed in.

At Windy's

"Come on Sebby bear, mom and dad are working late." Windy pulled in into the house. A growl came from the shadows. Seb turned to see a mountain of a dog "Holy shit! Why does your family have such big dogs!" Windy was watching the way him and her dog interacted. "I knew it!" Windy smirked. 'What?" Seb asked. "Your not in your true form, what is it let me see." Windy came closer. "Windy your drunk yo-" Seb begin. "I am not stupid! My hellhound is only confirming what I could feel." Seb's eye glimed "And what is that?" Windy was so done with him playing dumb. "Your dead, you have to much blood in your body put not enough. Part of the blood isn't yours. Your a Vampire." Shit she was good. Windy looked back up at him to see very pale skin and phangs. "So what If I am?" Seb asked.


	6. Chapter 6

So we know I don't own anything, I wouldn't be writing on this If I did

**Author notes, sorry for spelling mistakes, etc.**

***Thank you to Bastell's club for reading and reviewing **

***Also thank you to sjo06 please check her out she is the shit, honestly her stuff inspired me to write for yall, check her out here →** u/9875964/

**So I have a few one shots I wrote, should I post? Thoughts? **

**Check out my Harry Potter story if your into that**

Summary from chapter 4.

Alec got Jon to bed, with the help of booze and Magnus's pep talks

Clary and Jace made up, discovered the supernatural aspects of each other's life, and went to sleep, clary let jace lay with her

Wendy talked Seb out of his secret, he's a vampire

We learned some of the rules between the people of heaven and hell

Izzy woke with a pounding headache, she was in the guest bedroom at clary and Jon's. She felt someone moving next to her, she was nervous to look, thank razel it was the one person she was worried about messing things up with. Simon was so sweet. Izzy got up to and left Simon sleeping. She walked all the way to Clary's room, opened the door and went in. She stayed over so much she had a drawer of things there, Jace probably did in Jon's room too. She paid no attention as she walked across the room.

She heard someone moving "Morning Claire I just came- oh shit!" Izzy was looking at Jace, shirtless, in Clary's bed, making out with her.

"Iz have you ever heard of privacy? Go bother alec." Jace narrowed his eyes at her. Clary was bright red, trying to hide her face.

Izzy smirked "I guess last night went well, speaking of Alec, is he still here? Magnus was on the couch alone."

Clary spoke up "I saw Magnus alone last night on my way up, maybe he told Jon bye? I would ask him, what if they argued? It could get awkward…"

"Yeah yeah fine I'll leave" Izzy could take a hint. When Jace saw the door was closed he placed his fingers in back in the fiery copper hair. He was looking into those emeralds of her eyes and damn he wanted to break all the rules for her. He was a "bad boy" but damn he wanted to be sooooo bad, he couldn't explain it. He was just drawn to her. The way she moved, the way her hair took fire and stood on its ends, her pale skin next to his golden, ugh the things he wanted to do to her.

"Guys…" Izzy was back, Jace turned to look at her and she looked like she had seen the banshee. "You need to see this" Clary furrowed her brows and made movements to fallow Izzy. Jace found his shirt and followed. Izzy stopped in front of Jon's door "Open it" Izzy instructed. Clary took the handle and opened it quietly. Jace looked over Clary's head and holy shit Izzy was definitely right to look shocked

At Wendy's

"Sebby that tickles" Windy laughed, Seb couldn't believe it either, Wendy laughed. Wendy had such a fetish for his fangs, he was really over the moon with the fact he found a girl who liked him for him, the real him. Seb rubbed the two points of his teeth down the side of her neck. *buzz buzz* Seb frowned and grabbed his phone.

J [ Dude where r u? Get to jon's now ]

[ Dude im busy with wendy ] S

J [ NOW! ]

"Um Jace needs me, he didn't say why but it seems important." Seb started looking for his shoes.

"I'll come with you, I need to make sure you can get back there safe" Wendy and Seb walked across the yard. They opened the door and made light moves across the house, passed that weird dude Mike? Mark? Something like that, on the couch. Seb walked the way to Jon's room to see Jace, Izzy, and Clary standing in front of a closed door.

"Dude what is such a big deal? You broke bro code #3." Seb started, he couldn't believe Jace interrupted his lady time, it was in the codes.

"Code 12" Jace hissed back. 12 was, hummm, what was that one again? It had something to do with secrets or rumours. "Just slowly open the door"

Seb cracked the door to see Jon laying in his bed rolling like crazy, then he sees movement, he sees Alec trying to find his clothes. Seb closes the door and turned to the four behind him.

"So you called me up here because?"

"Because Alec is with Magnus" Izzy said.

"And um Jon never said anything about liking men" Jace stated the obvious.

"Maybe they just shared a bed together" Wendy input

"I don't care that he's gay or whatever but why cheat with someone who we all know?" Clary was confused

Izzy smiled "He sure didn't seem against girls that one tim-"

"Gross don't even finish Izzy" Clary interrupted.

"Maybe sparkles just wasn't enough man for Alec" Windy input. Alec opened the door and slid out while watching Jon thrash the whole time wondering if he should wake him up. Alec leaned his head on the closed door and then turned to go get breakfast and bumped into a group of people whispering. Shit. Jace looked at him with one of his looks that said busted.

"Um hey guys" Alec mumbled

"Alec" Izzy started

"There is an explanation" Alec blurted.

"So talk, now" Jace stated

Meanwhile in Jon's dream

He was falling down down down. He landed in front of the large oak doors of the temple hall. On the other side of the doors his ancestors wanted to have a meeting with him. Jon took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. He saw many figures in various forms sitting around the oak table.

"Jonathon. How kind of you to finally arrive" Boomed the voice of Lucifer

"I am sorry to keep you waiting" Jon took his seat

"We have a special guest, one who has not attend with us before" Lucifer begin, "This is Jonathon, keeper and reader of the book. He is training in the powers of death" Lucifer nodded to a man who had golden skin, blonde hair but completely black soulless eyes, no white at all.

"This is Bill." Bill smiled at Jon

"We have little time dear" Lucifer's wife interrupted

"Right, Jon, the seer has a new message" Jon looked at the woman whom they called orcal. Her eyes swirled purple as she started to recall the vision. "Time is running thin, the heavens soon will fall to earth, only a gift from us can keep from the end. Fire is hiding amongst us. None is truly what they seem. Death will take us all if our gift is not opened in time." Jon did not have time for this drama his father caused.

"Lucifer, have you seen Father? He has been gone for days." Jon pinched the bridge of this nose "Thank you for the message orcal"

"Here these are for Clarissa, She loves my brownies" Grandma passed them across the table to Jon.

Jon woke up sweating with a plate of brownies on his night stand. With a note 'For Clary ONLY' -Granny


End file.
